Puppet Master
by Simply Rexene
Summary: It was an inescapable pull that I couldn't resist. His golden eyes had me trapped, and I lost myself to him completely. It was clear to me that I had become his; heart, body and soul.
1. Chapter One: Submit

**Chapter One**

 _Submit_

He was seated two rows behind me to the left and I just couldn't stop glancing behind me. Something about him was strange… I knew I'd seen him before, but I didn't think he was in my grade… so why was he in my class? People seemed afraid of him and I honestly didn't blame them based on his appearance.

His hair was so black that it had a navy blue tint to it and he wore it even spikier than I wore mine. His skin was surprisingly tan and _covered_ with tattoos. Both arms had full sleeves from his shoulders to his wrists; even his fingers and neck had some work done. I couldn't see anything else under his black metal band t-shirt and black skinny jeans, but I imagined there was much more than that. His right brow was pierced in two places, his ears were gauged, and his eyes were lined with jet black eyeliner. His eyes… they were a strangely alluring golden yellow color—something I'd never seen before.

All in all, there was a reason he had three empty seats around him. So… why did I have the urge to go sit next to him?

"Vanitas! Pay attention!" the history teacher's shrill voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I almost thought she was talking to me until I realized that she hadn't called my name. So who was Vanitas?

"Sorry teach, I uh… I got distracted," an apology rang from behind me. I turned to find that the very student I'd been admiring was the one being scolded. He was wearing a smug little smirk that seemed to irritate the teacher more than anything.

She narrowed her eyes on him, looking like she was ready to start a fight, "You're lucky to even be here, Vanitas. You could at least try to pass senior year."

Ignoring her, he suddenly looked straight at me with those golden eyes, locking them right onto mine. "Yeah… sure…" he mumbled, his eyes burning holes into me.

Once I'd regained my composure I tore my eyes away from his and turned back to the front of the classroom, wondering what the hell that was about. Now I really couldn't get him out of my mind. I seriously needed to figure him out… why he was suddenly in my grade, why he showed up half way through the first week, why he was staring at me so intensely I could feel it without even turning around to look…

"Dude… you with it?" I was again brought out of my reverie, but this time I looked up to find my twin brother standing over me.

"Hey Rox…" I mumbled, starting to gather my books. When had class ended?

He leaned against the desk next to mine, "Sooo… what was that about? That creep was totally staring you down earlier."

"Yeah, who is he? Do you know?"

Roxas chuckled, letting out a long sigh, "It's a crazy story, man… He's like 20 years old already. He got sent to prison right at the beginning of his senior year and part of his parole is finishing high school."

I blinked a few times in shock, "Prison? What did he do?"

"What hasn't he done? I hear something different from everyone I talk to. Armed robbery… assault… grand theft auto…"

"Rox, I think you're just making shit up. There's no way they'd let him back in high school after all of that shit," I rolled my eyes, wondering now what the real story was.

He just shrugged, "Whatever, Ven. I'd stay away from him though. He's bad news."

"Well yeah," I lied as we made our way to our next class. Honestly, I was more intrigued than ever with him. There was just something about him that drew me in… "Rox, I'll catch up with you in a few. I forgot my anatomy book in my locker."

As I deviated from his path, all that I could think about was Vanitas. I don't even remember the walk to my locker or putting in my combination. I don't even know how long I'd been standing there staring at my books.

"Hey," I heard behind me, turning around to see Vanitas standing there staring at me with a Cheshire grin. Before I had a chance to react or reply he was grabbing me by the shirt and pushing me into the janitor's closet next to my locker. I heard him kick the door shut and suddenly our bodies were pressed together in the cramped little space. It was dark… I could just barely see the glow of his golden eyes.

"Wh…what're you doing…?" I squeaked, looking up at the considerably taller man.

I could just hardly see a smirk form on his lips before his lips were pressed against mine in a kiss that absolutely took my breath away. It was passionate, hungry, demanding… and more so than anything else, dominating. I immediately felt the switch in my brain flip as I allowed myself to submit to him like a puppet.

My mind was racing in a million directions but was also completely blank for thoughts. His kiss was intoxicating and addictive… I never wanted it to end.

"You belong to me now," the words growled in my ear were deep and possessive, and the broken kiss made me whine softly. I nodded like a little bitch, allowing him to completely walk all over me. It was as if I was under a spell…

The next thing I knew I was being shoved back into the bright hallway like nothing had ever happened. Completely disoriented and confused, I made my way to anatomy just before the last bell.

Roxas must have seen the shock on my face because he immediately jumped on me, "Jesus, Ventus… you look like you've seen a ghost or something! Are you okay?"

I nodded, swallowing dryly as I watched Vanitas slink into the classroom two minutes late and take the seat directly behind me. "I… I'm fine."

A few minutes into the lecture I felt something slip into my back pocket, causing me to jump halfway out of my chair. It was my phone… Had Vanitas taken it while he was kissing me?

A moment later it buzzed, a new text message popping up on my screen.

 _I wasn't kidding. You're mine now._

He'd even set himself as a contact… He really _was_ serious.

 _O…okay…_

As I pressed "send" my fingers were trembling a little. Why was I agreeing to this? I didn't even know him.

 _Are you gay or bi?_

That next message startled me a little with it's absolute blatancy, but I replied anyways.

 _I'm not sure…_

There was only a brief pause until his next text.

 _Do you like cock or not?_

I didn't even know how to reply to that but I was terrified of what he'd do if I didn't answer.

 _Yeah… I guess so…_

 _Ever sucked one?_

My cheeks flushed a deep red as I resisted the urge to turn and look at him.

 _No! What the hell?!_

I could feel his glare blazing into the back of my head as my phone vibrated again.

 _You'll learn. You're not a fucking virgin are you?_

He was starting to make me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Twenty minutes ago I didn't even know his name…

 _No, I'm not a virgin!_

I really had to resist adding "you asshole" to the end of that sentence… but something told me that would be the wrong way to go.

 _Thank fucking God. I hate virgins. They're always so whiney. You been fucked in the ass?_

My brain was overloading now and I just wanted to crawl under my desk and die.

 _No, it was all with a girl!_

Why was I telling him all of this?

 _Great, so you are a virgin… Not to worry, I'll train you for that too._

Train me? What the hell did that mean?

 _Why me…?_

It was a valid question, but I was doubtful that I'd get an answer.

 _Why not you?_

Exactly. Vanitas was going to be a conundrum wrapped in an enigma.

 _I'm nothing special…_

 _So we understand each other. Good._

I should have been offended by his reply… I should have turned around and decked him in the face. But I didn't. Why?

 _How old are you?_

 _20._

 _Did you really go to prison?_

 _Yepp._

 _Care to tell me why?_

 _Nah._

I stared at my phone for a long moment before finally giving up and just shoving it into my pocket. I was sure I'd regret it later, but I was done talking to him if he was going to be a dick.

Twenty million different thoughts were flooding my mind and I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to let some of them out. Coming into senior year I figured I'd just skate by with some easy classes, hang out with some friends, maybe find a girlfriend. Now it seemed as if I'd become some insane 20 year-old's plaything. But… every time I tried to resist him my brain just flipped on me and forced me to obey.

When the bell sounded to end class I couldn't believe that I hadn't paid attention to the lecture for even a minute. I was about to stand up when my phone buzzed again.

 _Hang back. We're having lunch together._

Roxas gave me a confused look when I didn't get up, "Ventus, you coming?"

"I… think I'm going to go to study hall through lunch. I didn't understand this chapter very well," I lied to my brother again.

"Uhm… all right?" he seemed thoroughly confused, "I'll see you later then…"

The moment he was out of ear shot I turned around in a fury, "Seriously, asking me that shit in the middle of class?!"

The look in his eyes told me that I had overstepped. "Do they still let us leave campus for lunch?"

"Uh, yeah… only the seniors though, and you have to sign out and back in at the front office."

He grimaced, "Bullshit… we're sneaking out the back."

I opened my mouth to protest, but as he got up and started out the door I found myself following him like a lost puppy. Why couldn't I resist this guy?

"Where the hell are we going?" I finally managed to squeak out, my voice cracking a little as I spoke.

"You'll see! Did you bring a lunch?"

I shook my head, "No… I usually buy lunch."

"Sucks to suck then. Guess you're going hungry," he shrugged casually as he approached a half-open, beaten down looking locker and kicked it open. He grabbed a brown paper bag out of it and then kicked it back to it's half-open status as he continued to move in a fluid motion towards the back exit.

I groaned a little, my stomach tying in a knot at the thought of not being able to eat all day. But still, my feet just kept right on following him.

We headed out the back and through the football practice field, all the way over to the old baseball field that hadn't been used in years. I knew where we were going before he even got there—the old baseball dugout. It faced the opposite direction of the school, so nobody would be able to see us out there. …Why didn't that scare me?

"Here," he said suddenly, shoving an apple and a granola bar at me as he lounged against one of the benches. "I didn't want them anyways."

I fumbled with it for a moment before nodding, "Th…thanks…"

"Sit down," his voice was tinged with irritation as he watched me stand there like a moron.

Jumping a little, I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bench, leaving a considerable distance between us. It was clear how nervous and confused I was, but I still couldn't help but obey him.

" _Closer_ ," he glared at me, cocking an eyebrow.

I scooted up next to him, the granola wrapped crinkling beneath my shaking hand. He was radiating heat from beside me which should have been comforting, but wasn't at all.

After a long moment of absolute silence I decided to speak up. "So… are you going to say anything or just sit there and continue to confuse the fuck out of me?"

"If you're confused then you must be stupid. I was very clear," he told me simply, biting into a mushed up sandwich.

"You don't have to be mean…" I mumbled as I fumbled to open the granola bar, "You really can't see how this might be strange to me?"

"You really think I care if it is? I saw how you were watching me in history. And don't even try to pretend you didn't like that kiss. You were moaning like a little bitch."

I blushed deeply, "I was…?" How had I not noticed that…?

"Yeah, you were about to draw a crowd. One more thing I'll have to train you in… staying the fuck quiet."

There he went using that word again. "What do you mean you'll 'train me'?"

"You have the common sense of a rock… It means I'm going to teach you. What else would it mean?" he scoffed a little, popping the tab on a can of soda.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting, "I'm not a dog. You can't just treat me like shit."

"Don't you dare fucking pout like a little bitch. I can't stand that shit. And you might not be a dog, but you're mine now and I'll treat you however the fuck I want."

"You make it sound like I'm a damned slave…" I muttered, taking a bite out of my apple.

Suddenly he was sporting another Cheshire grin, "Good, so you do get it."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. He seriously wanted me to be some kind of slave to him… "This… this is bullshit. I'm out," my voice cracked as I stood up and moved to leave.

Of course, and not to my surprise, I didn't get far. In one fluid motion he had me slammed against the wall of the dugout with his hand gripping me hard around my throat. It hurt… I was terrified… so why was I also aroused by it?

"You… belong… to me…" he growled through grit teeth.

I couldn't speak… I could hardly breathe. My head was beginning to get fuzzy and my vision was blurring, but I somehow managed to nod a little, "O…kay…" I whispered, my words choking up in my throat.

He loosened his grip on my throat but didn't take his hand completely away. "Kiss me," he said simply, waiting for it impatiently.

I took in a deep breath while I could before timidly leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. I could tell immediately that he wasn't satisfied by it when his hand transferred from my throat to my hair, gripping it hard as he kissed me back with force.

His body was tight against mine, pinning every bit of me against the wall as even his hips stayed flush with mine. I could hear myself moaning now, but I couldn't believe that those sounds were coming from me. I even felt myself whimper as he tore away from the kiss and let my body go, nearly causing me to fall over from the sudden lack of support.

"Do you get it now?" he asked me, standing back and crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

"I just… what if I don't want to be yours?"

He chuckled lowly, almost maniacally, "Tough shit."

"But—"

"But nothing. If you didn't want it, you would have punched me in the face when I dragged you into that closet. Stop acting like a pussy and just accept reality. You're mine now."

I took a step towards him, still craving answers. "Tell me why you chose me."

"You're hot and submissive. I could tell immediately. Why else?"

"But we don't even know each other… Are we like… dating or something?" I had no idea what "you're mine" was supposed to mean in public.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll learn all I need to know just being around you."

I narrowed my eyes on him, "Answer the second question."

"What the hell don't you understand about you belonging to me?" his eyes just deadpanned.

"What the fuck do I tell my friends? My brother? I'm sure as fucking hell not going to tell them you've claimed me as some sort of sex slave."

He sat back down on the bench and kicked his feet up, letting out a long sigh. "Whatever, yeah. Tell them we're dating. Just don't act like a clingy bitch."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that," I grumbled as I sat back down as well, "Shouldn't we be getting back to class?"

"Nah, they won't miss us," he said as he fished a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket. As he lit one, I just inwardly scoffed. Of course he smoked… his kisses tasted like tobacco.

I squirmed a little, "I've never skipped class before…"

"Well… you could either go to class like a good student, or stay here and make out with me like a good bitch."

Every fibre of my being wanted to get up and go to class, but my body just wouldn't move. I was frozen… I had no willpower against him at all.

"By the way, we're hanging with my friends tomorrow after school. They go to the university in town," he told me, clearly not giving me an option.

What the hell was I going to tell Roxas? "Okay… that's fine. But… Roxas and I were going to do something. Could he come?"

"Hm. Sure, why not? Axel definitely wouldn't oppose that," he shrugged.

"Jesus… tell your friends not to creep on my brother please. He's got a girlfriend." He'd been with Xion for like… four months now. It was his longest relationship yet.

Vanitas just laughed, "Yeah, I'll do that…"

Something about the way he said it made me very uneasy… but I knew I couldn't face them without my brother. Vanitas alone was terrifying enough and I knew that anyone he hung out with couldn't possibly be much different.

What the hell did I get myself into?

x-x-x-x-x

 **Author's Note: So I think I needed a break from Akuroku for a minute, even though there will be a little bit of it in this story. VanitasXVentus is one of my next favorite pairings, so I decided to take a whack at it! I know it started out strong and kind of randomly… but the bits and pieces will be filled in as the story progresses further and further.**

 **Please take a minute and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-EtherealLove15**


	2. Chapter Two: Double

**Chapter Two**

 _Double_

"Where the fuck have you been?"

I jumped out of my skin as I walked into the apartment he and I shared late that night. "I've been… around. No need to yell at me, Roxas."

"You weren't in study hall during lunch. I stopped by to bring you some food and you were nowhere to be found," he narrowed his eyes on me, looking absolutely pissed, "And then your fucking math teacher hunted me down and told me you didn't go to class either! I had to make up some bullshit about you being sick! Where the hell where you and who were you with?"

God, what was I going to tell him? That some psychopathic 20 year old convict dragged me out to the baseball field and kept me there till it was already dark? "I was… I was out…"

"Ventus, about 20 different people saw you leave school with Vanitas," he informed me, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the fucking hell are you doing with that guy? Did he threaten you?"

"Jesus! No, Roxas! I… I went with him myself. I wanted to get to know him, he seems cool," I half-lied.

Roxas groaned in disgust, sitting down on the recliner, "Fuck, Ven… Could you have picked anybody fucking worse to befriend?"

"Look… he invited me to hang out with his friends tomorrow and I really don't want to go alone… They go to the local college, we're meeting at their dorm. Go with me… you'll see, he's not that bad."

"You seriously think I wanna go hang out with a bunch of fucking delinquents at a sleazy college?" Roxas stared at me, completely dumbfounded that I'd even ask.

"I need you to go with me, Roxas… I can't go alone…" I begged, flopping myself down on the couch.

He growled, rolling his eyes in irritation, "What the fuck is actually going on, Ven? What, you like him? I mean, I'll admit that he's kind of hot but… really, Ven? An ex-convict?"

"Whoa, whoa… what makes you think I'd like him?" my eyes went wide and I shot up on the couch to look at him.

"Well… you are gay," he stated, as if he'd known our entire lives. …Had he?

I could feel my cheeks heat up in a dark blush as I turned my gaze to the worn out carpeting on the floor. "I… I… am I? I honestly don't know."

"Well… if you're still the Ventus I've known for 18 years, then yeah. You're gay. I had a strong feeling for the longest time, but I knew for sure after you fucked that crazy Alice bitch. You talked about it like someone was torturing you the whole time."

"Okay, so… I'm gay. And yeah, I kind of like Vanitas…" I finally admitted.

Roxas snorted a little, "So… what? He asks you to cut class and you just do it?"

"Rox… it's like I can't say no to him. Seriously, that's why I need you there tomorrow. I'm half scared that he's planned some sort of gang bang that I can't refuse because… he makes my brain stop working," I rambled, just coming clean about everything.

"Whoa, Ven… Start from the beginning. What happened? I mean, you didn't even know who he was this morning and now…"

I sprawled back down on the couch, "I don't know… I must've done something to… to make him choose me. He… he told me that I belong to him and… I just agreed to it like a little bitch. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me… I don't know what's going on in my head…"

"Fuck… that guy really is a psychopath. But… you still like him?"

"I… I'm not sure… but I'd really like the chance to find out. Please go with me tomorrow?" I tried again, really hoping he would say yes.

Roxas just huffed a little, "Only for my twin…"

"Yes! Oh thank God, Rox… thank you so much…" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in victory. "I'm still scared shitless of this, but… at least I don't have to face it alone."

x-x-x-x-x

 _You look fucking hot today._

I stared down at my phone, wondering where Vanitas could even see me from. I'd literally just walked into school.

 _And you're… invisible today?_

Two seconds later I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist, "Not invisible… just sneaky."

"Good morning," I melted against him a little.

"Don't get all gooey on me," he sneered, pushing me back onto my feet.

I turned around to glare at him, "You said we were dating. I'm allowed to enjoy having you hug me."

"Oh God… don't call it a fucking hug," he rolled his eyes, leaning against my locker.

"If you get to treat me like shit all the time, I get to be affectionate occasionally," I stood my ground, narrowing my eyes on him. He looked so attractive… saggy black pants tucked into black combat boots… black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone… hair all dishelved…

Suddenly he was walking away and I was chasing after him with a pile of books in my arms, "You can't stare at me like that here."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Uhm… like what?"

"With your cute little 'fuck me' eyes. They drive me nuts," he muttered under his breath as we passed a group of other students.

"Oh… I didn't know that I had a 'fuck me' look," I shrugged, following him into our first class. I don't know how they assigned classes, but he was in every single one of mine.

He just smirked, "I can read your mind, Ventus. You're incredibly transparent."

"You can call me Ven, you know. It's my nickname," I informed him, taking the seat next to him instead of my usual place beside Roxas. Where was he anyways?

"How about I just call you my pet instead?" he bartered, raising an eyebrow all snarkily.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm not a fucking animal."

"Oh, but you'd look so nice in a collar and leash…"

Before I could answer, Roxas slammed his hands down on my desk, giving Vanitas the stink eye, "So. I hear we're going to be hanging out with your …friends?"

Vanitas was visibly irritated by Rox's attitude, "Yes, and I'm just absolutely thrilled to have you tagging along…"

"Excuse me? My brother asked me to go with you because he's terrified that you and your fellow convicts are going to gangbang him in their dorm!"

He just chuckled cooly, "Well damn, you figured us out… And we were going to include you too."

I interjected, not wanting this to turn into a full-out brawl in the classroom, "Roxas, sit down. He told me we're just going to hang out and I believe him. And Vanitas, there's no reason to be a jerk to my brother. He's just watching out for me."

"You don't need watching… I can take care of you myself," he grumbled. He did confuse me… he was so possessive, but the second I started showing any kind of care for him, he'd recoil like a snake.

x-x-x-x-x

"Could you possibly take any longer?" I jumped out of my skin and slammed my locker shut as Vanitas appeared behind me again. The guy was like a damned ghost.

"Calm down. We have to wait for Roxas anyways," I told him, motioning over to my brother, who was busy making out with Xion at her locker, "And I have a feeling it's gonna be a minute."

Vanitas scowled and marched up to Roxas, grabbing him by his bookbag and yanking him away from his girlfriend, "We're leaving."

Roxas stumbled backwards as Vanitas dragged him, flailing his arms as Xion just stood there with a confused look, "What the fuck?!"

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to finish sucking face with that chick. It's time to go," Van told him, letting go of him and throwing an arm around my shoulders as I nearly sprinted to keep up with his long legs.

Roxas growled and straightened himself out, following us reluctantly, "You could have at least let me say goodbye..."

"Boo-fucking-hoo," Van mocked, rolling his eyes, "You're both a couple of pussies."

I scoffed, "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

He just raised an eyebrow, leading us outside to a seriously beatup truck that looked like it was older than the three of our ages combined.

"I'm not getting in that thing," Roxas stated, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

Vanitas just shrugged, "That works for me. I'd rather have Ventus to myself anyways."

My eyes went wide and I gave my brother a pleading look, "Roxas, you have to go..."

"...Fine. But you're sitting in the middle."

Van grinned, "Sounds good to me."

My stomach flipped a little as Vanitas flung the door open with a rusty creak. I crawled in as Roxas climbed into the passenger's seat, and soon I was sandwiched between the two of them.

The doors of the rust-red pickup sounded like they might fall off as they were slammed shut, and I wasn't quite sure if the engine was even going to turn over, but with a load roar and some squealing brakes, we were pulling onto the street in no time.

"Jeez, what year is this thing?"

"She's a '94 and she's doing just fine," Van stated, rubbing the steering wheel affectionately. I had to admit-that was kind of cute.

Roxas scoffed, "Your truck is literally older than all of us."

"Stop instigating," I poked him in the side, shooting him a glare.

"Stop forcing me into crazy situations," he growled, still clearly irritated that I'd asked him to do this.

"So Vanitas... How'd you find yourself back in highschool at 20?" Roxas directed his question right over my head. I hated that I was a couple inches shorter than him. Weren't twins supposed to be the same height?

Vanitas shrugged, "Life happened."

"You know that's not the answer I was looking for," Roxas challenged him.

"See, Ven? This is why I chose you. You two might look the same, but you're way more my type," he glanced over at me as he pulled up to a stop sign, "Your brother here is what I generally call an _asshole_."

I smiled a little, "Yeah, you've pretty much got him pegged."

Roxas elbowed me in the side and I yelped a little, turning to glare at him, "Well that's what you get."

But Van wasn't about to let him get away with it. He reached behind me and thumped Roxas upside the head, "You treat your brother right, or I'll kick your ass."

It was actually kind of nice to have someone standing up for me. Roxas was always trying to push me around because he knew I'd just take it. I've never been one for confrontation.

Roxas fell into a grumpy silence, slouching down in his seat and forcing me even closer to Vanitas. He always radiated heat, even though he looked like he'd be cold. "So how many friends are going to be there?" I asked him, watching his golden eyes focus on the road.

"Just Axel and Demyx. Maybe Dem's fucktoy."

That caught Roxas' attention and he glanced over, "What is with you people and treating your partners like toys?"

"Don't knock it till you try it," Van smirked, "That little raven of yours would look pretty damn good in a collar."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Xion was _not_ the type to just give in to somebody. She definitely had a bark to her bite and a bite to her bark. It wouldn't surprise me if Roxas turned out to be submissive, honestly. He handles her ball-busting pretty well.

"Classy," Roxas grumbled, huffing a little as he stared out the window.

As Vanitas pulled onto campus, my heart started to race a little. I was getting nervous about meeting his friends, especially if they were as confusing as he was. He found a parking spot on the street and finally I had room to stretch my arms again as we crawled out of the huge truck.

"Aren't you gonna lock it...?" I asked him as I ran to catch up with him yet again. How tall was he anyways?

"You really think someone's gonna try to steal that piece of junk?" Roxas quipped, strolling behind us with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Van shot him a glare that could have murdered somebody, "Everyone here knows not to fuck with me _or_ my truck," he directed the answer at Roxas as if trying to send him a message. He really hated having his buttons pushed, which was all my brother was trying to do.

He led us into a four story dorm building, acting like he totally belonged there. Nobody even seemed to question why he had a couple of highschoolers with him, though a couple people gave us some strange looks.

By the time we made it to the third story, all we could hear was a pounding bass line rattling the entire floor. Naturally, the source of the music was behind the door he kicked open. Some death metal song flooded my ears, which actually wasn't too bad. I could tell immediately that Roxas hated it by the way he clamped his hands over his ears.

Vanitas marched right into the dorm room and flipped off the stereo, shocking my ears now with a deafening silence.

"Hey!" a tall redhead yelled, turning around in his desk chair and realizing who had turned off his music, "Oh! Hey Van!"

"You're shouting," Vanitas informed him, "You really shouldn't listen to your music that loud, man."

Roxas and I stood there awkwardly, and I suddenly had the urge to hide behind Van.

"Oh relax, I'll be fine!" the redhead was still shouting as if his music was on.

"Right... So this is Ventus," Van motioned towards me, "And his twin, Roxas. And this is Axel."

Axel didn't even look at me-his eyes were immediately locked onto Roxas, and suddenly he wasn't shouting, "Well, hello..."

I could tell how uncomfortable Roxas was, but it also made me laugh. "Uhm... Hi?" he offered a small wave, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I thought you said Demyx would be here?" I looked up at Vanitas, attaching myself around his arm.

He moved to shrug me off, but then gave in and let me hold onto him, "He is. Demyx, get down here and say hello!"

I nearly had a heart attack when some blond guy popped over the edge of the set of bunkbeds in the corner, "Oh... Hey!"

"Get down here," Vanitas commanded, "Zexion, you too!"

It became clear to me very quickly that Vanitas was their ringleader by the way that Demyx obeyed him immediately. He flipped himself over the side of the bed, landing on his feet like a cat as some small blue-haired boy carefully climbed down the foot of the beds onto the floor.

"Demyx, this is Ventus and Roxas," he introduced us again, "If you ever get them confused, Roxas is the one that always looks like he's got a stick up his ass."

Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking in the doorway.

"Nice, nice... This is Zexion. He's my ...boyfriend," Demyx paused a little at the title, giving the blunette a lecherous glance.

Zexion was too busy trying to get his shirt buttoned up again to notice, but he nodded in my general direction, "Nice to meet you."

"He's really quiet, you can just ignore him," Demyx told me, leaning in like he was trying to tell me a secret, but speaking loud enough that we could all hear him.

"So, are we hangin' out in the lounge?" Vanitas asked, "'Cause I'm not gonna cram myself into this dorm with five other people."

Axel nodded, standing up, "Yeah, we reserved the basement lounge for the night. Nobody ever goes down there anyways."

I had to actually crane my neck up to look at Axel when he was standing. He had to have been six foot three or four. He was even taller than Vanitas, which I didn't think could be possible.

I also couldn't help but notice that he purposely brushed up against Roxas as he sauntered into the hallway, startling him a little.

"I hope your brother has more willpower than you do," Van whispered in my ear, "'Cause Axel is going to try his hardest to break him."

"But Roxas is straight," I told him, following them all out of the dorm.

Vanitas chuckled lowly, "You sure about that?"

I followed his eyes to my brother, who was rather blatantly staring at Axel's ass as he led us down to the basement. "Well damn..." I muttered, a bit shocked.

The lounge in the basement of the building was completely empty, which had me a little more nervous. Who knew what they'd do if they had us completely alone?

Demyx pulled Zexion over to one of the couches and sprawled out with him, while Vanitas pulled me to the one across from it. There were four couches in total, positioned in a square around a coffee table full of flyers and other random clutter.

I squeaked a little as Vanitas sat down and promply pulled me into his lap, forcing me to stay seated on him by wrapping his strong arms around me.

Roxas took a seat on one of the other free couches, but found his personal bubble completely invaded as Axel sat down right next to him. I almost thought he was going to get up and move to the other couch, but to my surprise, he stayed put.

"So Van, how're you liking highschool?" Axel teased, grinning a little.

"It still sucks as bad as it did two years ago, but I think I'll survive," he shrugged, adjusting me on his lap so that he could see everyone.

Demyx chuckled, "I told you to leave that car alone, man. I knew you were gonna get busted."

So it was the grand theft auto theory, then. I could live with that. At least he hadn't murdered someone. "Yeah, yeah... If you bastards hadn't abandoned me when the police caught me, you'd be right back in high school with me."

"They gave you the option to get your GED while you were in there, Van. Why didn't you just do the online courses?" Axel asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, tightening his arms around me, "You know I don't have an attention span worth shit."

I looked up at him, "You could have completed while you were in jail?"

"A GED doesn't mean shit anymore... I wanted to get my diploma..." he admitted, blushing slightly. That definitely surprised me, because he didn't seem to give two shits about school.

"So why don't you go to class?" I wondered, shifting sideways a little so I could better talk to him.

"I know exactly how many classes I can miss without failing. I do just enough that I'll be able to pass, and maybe get into this shithole college next year," he told me, as if that was a completely normal thing to do. Roxas and I had always been raised that we should do our best no matter what.

Demyx stretched out with a yawn, laying on his side with Zexion in front of him in a spooning position, "So how'd you two meet?"

"Uhm..." I glanced up at Van, not sure what to say.

"We met yesterday. I pulled him into the janitor's closet and kissed him," Vanitas told them blatantly, making Roxas throw me a look of concern, "Ever since then, he's been mine."

Roxas looked irrate, " _What_? Ven, please tell me that's not true."

"Well... I told you that I can't say no to him..." I mumbled, giving him a sheepish look.

"Jesus, Ven... What would mom and dad say if they knew you were fucking around with a convict? Huh?!" he asked me, ignoring the fact that there were four other people in the room.

I scrunched up my nose in anger, "Mom and dad aren't here! They abandoned us to go live in Paris and they don't even call anymore! They obviously don't care about us!"

Vanitas looked down at me in confusion, "Ven... Your parents just left you here?"

"They left me and Roxas in some shitty apartment... For awhile, they would call every day and send us postcards and stuff. Now we just get a card for each holiday saying that they wish they could have brought us with them."

"How long ago did they leave?" Axel looked to Roxas, "I mean, is it even legal to leave highschoolers alone?"

Roxas shrugged, "Couple years ago, when we were sixteen. The apartment is in their name, and the rent comes out of their credit card, so nobody has ever questioned it."

"But... How do you afford food and stuff?" Van asked me, still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Again, they left us a credit card. As long as we don't use more than a hundred bucks a week, they don't get pissed," I explained, "They went out there to work. It was a good opportunity for them and all, but we kind of thought they'd at least take us with them."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "They went out there to satisfy their midlife crises without us. You remember that Christmas when Mom got super drunk? Well, she told me that they'd never even wanted to have kids. We were just one big mistake. Or, rather, two big mistakes."

I sighed, remembering her telling me the same thing. He was right-they'd only ever wanted to get rid of us.

"Damn..." Axel muttered, thinking about it, "Why didn't you ever call child services?"

"They're still our parents. Plus, what sixteen year old doesn't want to live alone?" Roxas told him, "Now we're both eighteen, so we lost our window of opportunity to complain."

I gasped softly as I felt Vanitas lean forward and press his lips against my neck, "I know what it's like to be abandoned. I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispered into my ear. He was actually being ... _nice_. It was a little strange.

"Van, where've you been living lately? Did they get you into a halfway house?" Demyx asked him. I was a little curious about that too.

"Actually, I shacked up with my cousin Sora and his fiance. They live right near the highschool."

Axel burst out laughing, "Whoa, seriously?! I remember that guy... He was such a nerd back in school!"

"How'd you convince him to take you in?" Demyx wondered, clearly amused by his answer.

"Actually, it was Kairi that convinced him for me. She's one of those people that thinks she needs to fix everything. I think she sees me as some kind of project or something."

I snorted, "Right, like anybody could ever change you..."

His friends were definitely different than I thought. I could certainly tell that they were all rather dominant personalities like he was, though when the three of them were together, they all seemed like normal guys. Van had toned down his creepy Dom things a little, and I was starting to see another side of him.

"So, do you guys wanna watch a movie? This TV is hooked up with Netflix," Axel suggested, pointing to a large flatscreen mounted on the wall.

"Sure, why not?" Van said as Demyx also agreed.

We let Axel pick the movie as we settled down in a more comfortable position, which basically had Van laying down with me snuggled into his side. For someone who said he hated displays of affection, he definitely liked cuddling with me.

But the second Axel flipped the lights off, the entire mood of the room changed. Demyx was already molesting Zexion quite blatantly, which we could all still see even with the lights off. Roxas just seemed uncomfortable as hell as Axel "inconspicuously" draped his arm across the back of the couch they were on. And then Vanitas... I could already feel his eyes burning through the top of my head as I tried to focus my attention on the movie.

It became quickly clear to me that I wouldn't be watching this movie. Van had already shifted his body in to face me, his golden eyes locking onto mine in the faint glow from the TV.

"Van, no... My brother is sitting right there..." I whispered, unsure if I could manage to do anything knowing that my twin was watching.

"Hush... He's not even paying attention," Van told me, though he hadn't even looked to see if he was telling the truth.

I opened my mouth to complain, but found Van's lips on mine again in one of his intoxicating kisses. God, did he taste good... On top of the nicotine was something else incredibly delicious. ...Wintermint, maybe?

I could get used to this.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a long ass time since I updated this, but I'm so glad that I got back into it. Looking back through it now, I have sooo many plans for this story that I can't wait to get out there.**

 **Please remember to leave a review if you like it! Sorry it took so long to get chapter two out! :P**

 **-Simply Rexene**


	3. Chapter Three: Please

**Chapter Three**

 _Please_

"Vanitas, stop... We need to stop..." I groaned, pushing him away from me.

He growled in frustration and narrowed his eyes on me, "What the hell is wrong?"

"It... hurts..." I mumbled, referring to the growing erection beneath my jeans. We were still on the couch in the lounge, and I could hear the movie in the background, but we hadn't seen even a second of it.

"What hurts? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked me in a hushed voice.

I glanced down, hoping he would get the hint. I was wearing tighter jeans that day, and the strain was getting too painful to ignore.

"So... unbutton your pants?" he suggested, obviously not wanting to stop. We'd only been making out, but the dominance in his kisses had me incredibly turned on.

"Not with Roxas here!" I exclaimed in a whisper, my eyes shooting over to my brother. "Oh my God..."

Vanitas lifted and eyebrow and turned his head to see what I was seeing. Roxas was all but sitting in Axel's lap, snuggled up into his side as if it was totally normal. Axel wore a classic smirk on his lips, his arm wrapped tightly around my brother. How had he managed that?

"I still don't wanna do that here..." I mumbled, burying my face into his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Ugh, quit it with that shit. That cutesy little embarrassed crap doesn't work with me," he shooed me away from him, grunting a little as he sat up, "Yo Axel, can we use your dorm for a few?"

The redhead jumped a little, but shrugged, "Sure. Dem? You mind?"

"I don't care. We're about to go to Zexion's apartment anyways," he smiled, which was when I realized that Zexion's shirt was unbuttoned again as well as his jeans.

Roxas suddenly jumped away from Axel like he'd been electrocuted, "You can't leave me here alone with him!"

"You're a grown ass man, Roxas, you can handle it," I told him, letting Vanitas pull me to my feet.

"Ventus, god damn it! I'm not going to let you abandon me after you dragged me out here!" he shouted, though his ass remained glued to the couch as we walked away.

Van smirked, "Axel'll take care of him."

"I know," I grinned, "And I'm going to take a lot of pleasure watching him break up with his bitchy girlfriend."

"You know what I'm going to take pleasure in?"

I hopped up the stairs behind him, "Hmm... Me?"

That actually stopped him in his tracks and he turned to look at me with a ferocity in his eyes that I'd had yet to see. In one fluid motion he had me pinned against the wall of the staircase in a hot, deep kiss. Apparently I'd really caught his attention with that statement, because he was suddenly incredibly turned on.

"Van..." I panted through the kiss, "C'mon..."

He came back to his senses for a moment before gripping me around the wrist and dragging me the rest of the way up the stairs. I wasn't even sure if my feet were touching the ground half the time, but soon he had us locked in Axel's dorm room with the music turned up just enough to drown out any noises we might make.

But hearing that lock click sent a shock through my body as I realized what was likely about to happen. "Vanitas..."

"What?" he asked, stripping his t-shirt off and approaching me.

I ducked away from him, "What's about to happen here?"

"What do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we gonna...?" I couldn't even bring myself to finish that sentence.

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "You're scared."

"Well of course I am!" I exclaimed, "We've been dating or whatever for less than two days, and on top of that, I've never slept with a guy before!"

"Shit... I forgot you were a virgin..." he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and thinking.

"I'm not a-! ...You know what, yes. I'm a virgin. And I'm not sure I want my first time with a guy to be in some weird guy's dorm room."

He shrugged, "Fine then. You get to learn how to give a blowjob today."

My eyes widened and I backed all the way up against the door, "N...no... I don't think so..."

"Ventus, get your ass over here. Now," he narrowed his eyes on me, sitting down on the edge of Axel's bed.

I held my ground, trying not to let my submissive nature get the best of me, "I don't want to..."

"I don't give a fuck what you want. Get over here."

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him reluctantly, only to yelp loudly when he smacked me across the face-hard. "What the hell?!"

"You listen to me when I tell you to do something," he told me, his golden eyes burning into mine.

"You can't just abuse me like that, Vanitas. I don't even have to be here right now," I snapped, backing away from him again. Just when I thought he was starting to act semi-human...

I didn't get far before he grabbed me around the waist, flipping me around and tossing me down on Axel's bed. He was over me before I could even think about getting up, pinning me down to the bed by my wrists. "You were the one complaining about your boner. Why don't you want to take care of it?"

"I..."

"Let me show you a good time, Ventus..." he purred, turning on the charm now as he pressed a kiss into the crook of my neck. It was a weak spot for me, one that dragged an explicit moan from my throat.

My mind was becoming fuzzy again, but I wouldn't lose myself completely to him. Not yet. "Vanitas..."

He ignored me then, his tongue dancing around the most senstitive spot on my neck and pulling moan after moan out of me. I was powerless against him, my body refusing to fight anymore. His grips on my wrists loosened as he sucked and nipped at that spot, knowing that he had me now.

Soon his lips moved from my neck to my mouth, his hips grinding down against mine provocatively as he kissed me.

"God, you're cute..." he growled as I started to move up against him a little. It might have sounded like a compliment, but I knew he didn't mean it that way.

My entire body was on fire as he touched me, and I actually started to wonder why I didn't want to have sex with him. He was incredibly handsome, he had an amazing body and he, for some reason, liked me. ...I think.

"Van... Nn... I need you to stop..." I begged him, my erection growing more and more painful under my jeans.

"Just take your damned pants off..." he mumbled, snaking a hand up under my shirt before pulling it over my head.

I whined softly, "I don't want to..."

He rolled his eyes and reached down, nearly tearing the buttons off my jeans as he started to yank them down on my hips, taking my boxers down with them.

I felt incredibly exposed and embarrassed... It had been a long time since anyone had seen me naked, and he was eyeballing me from head to toe. "Stop looking at me like that..."

"...Like what?"

"Like you wanna fuck me!" I exclaimed, grabbing for the covers to try and conceal myself from him.

Van just smirked, "That's because I do, dumbass."

"Can I have my clothes back, please?"

He ignored me, instead sitting up to shed his own clothing. As amazing as his body looked _with_ clothing, it was a million times better without it. His muscles were so defined, and he was covered in sexy tattoos. Just the sight of him had my heart nearly stopping.

"I told you, I'm not having sex with you today," I reminded him as he positioned himself back over me with a lecherous grin on his lips.

"So we won't," he drawled, "We'll just be naked together."

I knew he was banking on me giving in and just letting him do it, but I wasn't going to. "I'm not giving you a blowjob either."

"We'll see," he chuckled deeply, dragging his hands over my body.

"Stop touching me like that..." I pouted, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control myself if he kept doing that.

He sighed and rolled over to lay beside me, "Then start touching me."

I turned on my side to face him and started to chew on my bottom lip nervously, "I don't know how..."

"To touch me? You just do it, dork. Now come on, we don't have all damned day."

I stared down at him for a long moment, too nervous to actually touch him, but when I finally made contact with his warm skin it was like I couldn't get enough of it. My hands roamed his body, feeling out every divot and curve of his body. I only avoided one spot... One tantalizing spot.

"Just touch it, Ventus..." he breathed out shallowly as my hand ghosted past his cock again.

"But... I..." I tried to think of some excuse not to touch it, but all I could come up with was that I was nervous.

I could tell he was getting frustrated by the force he used when he grabbed my hand in his and wrapped it around his erection, giving me no choice but to grip onto his cock. I don't know why I thought it would feel any different than my own, but it was just as hot and smooth. "Now are you going to do anything on your own or do I have to help you?" he asked me, keeping his hand over mine until he could be sure.

My hand tightened a little and I took in a shaky breath, "You can let go..."

He released his grip on my hand, leaving me to start steadily pumping my hand up and down over his cock at a slow pace. "Fuck... At least you can do _something_ right."

"You're too kind..." I muttered sarcastically, starting to move my hand a bit faster. He was pretty well hung, I had to admit. It was longer than mine, but not quite as thick. He kept himself well groomed like I did, though I never really had a reason for it other than general comfort. All that hair just made me ...uncomfortable, so I was glad he didn't have it either.

I must have been doing a good job, because he was actually starting to moan, which was something new. I really enjoyed his moaning... It was something he wasn't in control of.

"Shit, Ventus... How often do you masturbate? You're good at this..."

I just shrugged, "I get bored."

"Please put your mouth on me... _Please_..." he was starting to beg, which was something I hadn't expected.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you ask nicely for something," I teased him, deeply enjoying the look in his eyes as he tried to stay dominant.

He grit his teeth, clenching his fists as he fought with himself, "Shut the fuck up and suck my cock."

"Aww, damn... It was kinda fun when you were begging for it..."

"Don't start getting any ideas. You still belong to me, and you're going to do what I say," he leveled his eyes on me as I shifted to get my head down by his cock.

I kept a tight grip on his dick as my mouth now hovered over it. I had no idea what I was doing, but something about the desperation in his voice made me want to do it. But I couldn't just give in without seeing how far I could push him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Just suck it!" he glared down at me as I hesitated. I wasn't going to let him have his way that easily. I pulled all of my experience from having a girl suck me off and used it to torture him for awhile. I pressed hot kisses against his abdomen, trailing them down around his thighs and back up, but never touching his cock with my mouth. I even left a couple small hickeys where I'd sucked at his skin gently. I remembered my ex-girlfriend doing that and how amazing it felt.

My tactics seemed to be working because he was moaning so loudly that even the music he turned on couldn't cover it. "Damn it, Ventus, just do it already! Please!"

I had to force myself to shut my brain down as I finally wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, my heart skipping as they made contact. As hot as his cock felt in my hand, it was even moreso in my mouth. I tried to mimic whatever I could remember, but if I started to think too much about it I would get nervous and want to stop.

"Fuck... Yes..." he breathed, reaching down and gripping me by the hair.

It definitely didn't taste like I thought it would, but that was actually a good thing, since I wasn't expecting much. He tasted kind of sweet, and it wasn't bad at all. As much as I hated to admit it, I could get used to this. It made him happy, and hell... it was kind of fun.

I must have been doing a good job, because his hips were starting to squirm and buck beneath me. I wondered briefly if he'd been getting any in prison, because he seemed awfully backed up to me.

"Shit... Ventus, I-"

It was nice of him to at least try to warn me, I suppose, but I didn't catch on fast enough to realize that he was cumming into the back of my throat before it started choking me. I pulled off of him in a coughing fit, given no choice but to swallow the cum or choke on it.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, actually apologizing to me for the surprise, "I don't usually finish that fast..."

"Been awhile?" I asked as I wiped my mouth off, smiling a little.

He actually blushed a bit, "If I'd come out in prison, I'd have ended up some 40 year old's bitch, and you know I'm not down for that."

"Did I do okay? It's not exactly like I've done that before..." Why was I asking for his approval? He should be damned happy I even did it.

"It could use some improvement," he started, causing my heart to sink, "But you have a ton of natural talent there. It was kind of amazing."

I flushed a deep red, "Well, good..."

"Now lay down," he ordered me, getting that devilish look in his eyes again.

"For what? Aren't we done?" I wondered, giving him a confused look.

He raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, you must really think I'm an asshole, Ven. I'm gonna take care of you too."

"Oh," I mumbled, laying down on the bed, "I guess I just didn't think-"

"I'm going to derive just as much pleasure watching you squirm as I do from you sucking me off. Believe me," he said, sliding down between my legs.

My heart leapt in my chest as he wrapped his hand around my cock, nearly cumming immediately. It was going to be difficult to control myself, especially when he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Van~!" my voice came out in a strangled moan as he suddenly took me into his mouth, deepthroating me immediately with ease. Where the hell had he learned how to do that?!

He bobbed his head over me expertly, using just enough suction to keep me right on the edge without allowing me to cum yet. Apparently he could even control that too.

"Fuck, Van, I need to cum!" I eventually had to beg, unable to play the edging game any longer.

But that was the wrong thing to say. He pulled off of me entirely and stopped moving his hand, his golden eyes traveling up to meet my distressed blues. "Yeah? You need it?"

"Please, Vanitas, _please_... It hurts... Just let me cum..." I pleaded, squirming beneath him on the bed. "I'll do anything... I need it..."

"If you cum in my mouth, I'll bite you," he warned me, starting his motions over my cock again. It didn't take me long to get right up to the edge again, and I nearly smacked him across the face to let him know to pull his mouth away. He pulled off and stroked me furiously until I reached my orgasm, cumming all over my own bare chest.

It had to have been the best orgasm of my life, because my mind went blank and I felt like fireworks were exploding in my brain. I vaguely remembered yelling his name, but everything was kind of fuzzy.

"Damn, kid... You've got some volume," he smirked as he returned beside me, pressing a kiss to my lips before I could even see straight again.

"That was..."

"I know," he laughed, "I remember my first proper blowjob. Kind of mind altering..."

I was about to reply to that when a harsh knock at the door scared the shit out of both of us. "You guys about done? I think I broke your brother."

After scrambling to clean up and get our clothes back on, I yanked open the door to find my twin looking incredibly shocked and disheveled.

"Roxas... Are you okay?"

"'M fine... Can we go home now...?" he sounded like he was in a complete daze.

Axel gave us a sheepish look, "I didn't know he was straight..."

"I don't think he is," Van raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes scan over Roxas.

"Not anymore..." Axel muttered, "Anyways, it was nice hanging out! We should do this again sometime!"

I ushered my zombie of a twin out of the doorway, hoping that Vanitas was following us. I knew I shouldn't ask what had happened yet, but I was burning to know. I'd need to pry pretty hard later at home to figure that out.

As Vanitas drove us to our apartment, I actually was feeling pretty good about the night. I'd tried something I literally never thought I'd do and I liked it. And I was finding out new things about Vanitas every minute.

Maybe... just _maybe_ this could work out.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Author's Note: God I love this story... Why did I ever stop writing it before? Either way, it's one I'm definitely going to keep updating.**

 **Please please please leave me a review if you like the story so far! It's going to be silly and adorable and maybe intense sometimes, but in the best lemony way.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Simply Rexene**


End file.
